<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Betty and Archie: The Dance of Secrets and Betrayal by NickAaron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186206">Betty and Archie: The Dance of Secrets and Betrayal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickAaron/pseuds/NickAaron'>NickAaron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Barchie - Fandom, Riverdale - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickAaron/pseuds/NickAaron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A dance can be many things. It can be happy. It can be sad. And it can bring out the ugliest secrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Betty and Archie: The Dance of Secrets and Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prom. Filled with balloons, treats, music and laughter. But it was also the epicenter for a night full of disaster. After weeks of lying, Betty was still worried that things may become chaotic. She had no idea just how right she was. </p><p> </p><p>She kept calm and thought to herself...</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “It’s fine...it’s fine. I just have to make it through tonight. Then graduation. And that’s it.”</p><p> </p><p>If only that were easy. After about an hour things seemed to be going well. Everyone was having a good time and nothing bad had happened...yet.</p><p> </p><p>It was time to announce prom king and queen. Cheryl steppes onto the stage to announce the winners.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl: “It’s that time of night! It’s time to announce our prom king and queen!”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd erupted into applause with excitement. Cheryl was handed the envelope containing the winners and she raised her eyebrow in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl: “Oh my. What do we have here?”.</p><p>She smiled at the names as she approached he microphone.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl: “And now without further ado...your prom king is...Archie Andrews!”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd erupted in applause as Archie stepped into the stage to receive his crown.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl: “Prepare yourself Andrews. You’re about to be blown away.”</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “O-okay”.</p><p> </p><p>He brushed it off thinking she was just being silly.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl: “And your prom queen is...”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd smiled in anticipation wondering who the lucky girl would be.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl: “...Betty Cooper!”</p><p> </p><p>Boom. It was like the world had stopped spinning as everything and everyone around Betty began to drown out. She stood there frozen in shock but immediately composed herself and headed for the stage to see Cheryl smiling at her.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl: “Well well cousin. Seems people loved you and Archie together a lot more then we both thought.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave Betty her tiara as she sat on the throne next to Archie. She couldn’t look at him. She was scared and shocked. But he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He wanted to say something. But he couldn’t do it.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl: “Okay well it’s time for the annual king and queen waltz! Pick a partner and get ready!”</p><p> </p><p>Betty walked off the stage and approached Jughead thinking he was furious.</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Jug I’m-  I’m so sorry I had no idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: “Sorry? For what? Because you and Archie are king and queen?”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Well yeah I just-“</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “Hey. It’s okay. I guess the fake dating had a bigger effect on people then I thought. Go on. He’s your best friend. A dance isn’t gonna hurt anybody.”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: “Yeah. Go on. I’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Well...if you’re sure.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and walked away toward Archie but once she walked past Jughead her smile became a frown. She knew this wouldn’t just be a dance. She approached Archie as he held his hand out for her. She took it and placed her hands around his shoulders and he placed his around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>This was all too familiar for both of them. They danced like this 3 years ago and it ended in heartbreak. They had no idea how this one would end.</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “I’m sorry Betty. I had no idea that we were gonna win.”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “It’s okay neither did I. But hey it’s fine. I mean friends dance right?”</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “Yeah. Yeah of course”.</p><p> </p><p>They danced in silence for the next minute. Eyes locked. Smiles forming on their faces. But the fear and worry remained. She began to frown again and he noticed.</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “Whats wrong”.</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Nothing just...just a little deja vu I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “The dance?”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Yup. Reminds me of...of 3 years ago. I’ve done my best to forget that night.”</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “I haven’t forgotten. I still remember everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Everything?”</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “Everything. The dance. Us. ...after.”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “After? You mean when I found out the boy I’ve loved since we were kids didn’t love me back?”</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “That’s not true.”.</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Isn’t it? Archie...you hurt me that night. You really hurt me.”</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “I know. And I hate myself for doing that. But Betty I need you to know that you did nothing wrong. I didn’t turn you down becasue I didn’t love you. I told you that night that I love you. That will never change. I turned you down because...”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Because I’m perfect. Because you’ve never been good enough for me. That’s what you said.”</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “I didn’t mean it like that Betty. When I said you were perfect I didn’t mean that you had to be perfect for me or that you had to change for me. I love you just the way you are and nothing...NOTHING...will ever change that. I turned you down because...all I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy. But I felt like I could never do that. I always felt like I would just let you down and that you deserved someone better then me. I could never be the man you deserve.”</p><p> </p><p>Betty began to cry with tears coming down her face.</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “Betty. Betty I’m sorry I-“.</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Stop! Stop saying all this!”</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “I’m sorry Betty. I just wanted you to know why I-“</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “No! I mean stop saying you weren’t good enough. Stop talking about yourself like that!”</p><p> </p><p>Archie looked at her in surprise as she continued crying. She placed her hand on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Don’t you ever tell me that you’re not good enough. Or that you could never make me happy because guess what? You’ve made me happy ever since I met you. You never had to change for me either Arch. You were already so much more then enough for me...and you always will be.”</p><p> </p><p>Archie smiled as a tear strolled down his face which she wiped away. </p><p> </p><p>Archie: “I guess...it’s just...a little part of me always thought...”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Archie”.</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “Wait Betty. Let me finish. I know I blew my chance but I need you to hear this.”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “I’m sorry I hurt you. I wish I could do that night over again. A little part of me always thought that there was a chance for us. And I still see that chance now. I didn’t know what I felt for you 3 years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “But you do now?”</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “I do. And I don’t want to make the same mistake I made 3 years ago. I love you Betty. I always have and nothing could ever change that. I know you’re scared. You’re scared that this isn’t real and that you’ll get hurt again. But this...”</p><p> </p><p>He took her hand and placed it on his heart. She felt the beating as she placed her other hand on his locking together.</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “...I know what I want Betty. I want to be with you. You don’t have to change for me Betty. And I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like you did. And I’m sorry I realized my feelings too late. But...maybe there’s still a chance...”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “No. Arch. We can’t. Jughead...Veronica”.</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “I know...I know. I love Veronica. And I always will. But I’d be lying if I said my feelings for her were stronger then my feelings for yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “How are we supposed to tell them? I ended it but...I kept lying. We both did.”.</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “I know. I don’t what to do. But whatever happens...I’m always going to be here for you Betty.”</p><p> </p><p>Betty began crying again. This time much harder. </p><p> </p><p>Betty: “How can you say that? You’re going away to the navy.”</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “Yes...but not forever. I’ll come back Betty. I promise. I will always come back to you. I know that in your heart you believe there’s a chance for us. Don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “I-“</p><p> </p><p>She was interrupted by the sound of the microphone. They stopped dancing and pulled away as Veronica approached them.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica: “Hey you. Can’t wait to see you perform tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “Perform?”</p><p> </p><p>Veronica: “Your song. The one you wrote? Your mom told me about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Song?”</p><p> </p><p>Veronica: “Yeah Mrs Andrews heard him playing for a while. She said it sounded good and it’s may be for a special someone.”</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “May...maybe I shouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Veronica: “Of course you should. You’re gonna be amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Betty was paralyzed with fear. She knew the song. She knew who it was for. But suddenly her frown disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Veronicas right.”</p><p> </p><p>Archie: “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “You should play your song. It will be great Arch.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave a slight reassuring smile that he noticed as he smiled back. </p><p> </p><p>Archie: “A- alright I guess”.</p><p> </p><p>He went to the stage and sat on a stool as Cheryl took the mic.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl: “And now our very own star quarterback will perform a very special song which from what I hear is for a very special someone. Give it up for ARCHIE ANDREWS!!”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd thundered with claps as the football team chanted “Andrews! Andrews! Andrews!”</p><p> </p><p>Archie took a deep breath but hesitated. He looked in all directions of the crowd. He looked at Veronica who was smiling at him. He then looked at Betty who was mouthing something. He took anther deep breath as she mouthed the words again.”</p><p> </p><p>Betty. “It’s okay Arch.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled to him which removed any lingering fear he had. He composed himself and started playing. </p><p> </p><p>He crowd was smiling at the sound of his song. Veronica smiled at him and Jughead turned toward  Betty.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: “Now that’s a good song. It’s a pretty nice thing he did for Veronica”.</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “Yeah. It is.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled as he turned back to watch Archie. Betty did the same as she kept her smile and whispered to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Betty: “It really is beautiful!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>